List of theme songs without lyrics
For the purposes of this list, show dialogue and announcer talk, spoken over the theme song, does not count as lyrics. Nor does scat singing and vocalizing which doesn't represent actual words (example: the "ba ba ba ba" vocals in the Rugrats theme). A show may also be listed here if it has lyrics, but they aren't generally used on the show when the theme song is presented (example: M.A.S.H.). List * 30 Rock * The A-Team * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993–1993?) * The Adventures of Tintin * Airwolf * 'Allo 'Allo! (1984–1992) * ALF * Alias (2001–2006) * All My Children (1970–present) * The Amazing Race * American Idol (2002–present) * America's Next Top Model * Angel (1999–2004) * The Andy Griffith Show (The Fishin' Hole, had unsung lyrics) * The Archers (1950–present) (Barwick Green by Arthur Wood 1924) * As the World Turns (1956–present) * The Avengers * Babar * Bad Girls * Barney Miller (by Jack Elliot) * Batman: The Animated Series (rewrite of portions of Danny Elfman's score to the 1989 Batman film) * ''Battlebots * Beetlejuice (rewrite of portions of Danny Elfman's score to the derivative film) * Beavis and Butt-Head (written and composed by Mike Judge) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990–2000) * Beverly Hills Cop (by Harold Faltermeyer) * Bewitched (1964–1972) * Big Brother (US TV series) * Billa (2007 film) * Blackadder'' (composed by Howard Goodall) Note: Lyrics were used in the first series, but not in subsequent incarnations * Blake's 7'' (composed by Dudley Simpson) * Bob and Margaret * The Bob Newhart Show * Bobby's World * The Bold and the Beautiful (1987–present) Note: Dionne Warwick sang High Upon His Love on the show with the tune to the B&B theme, and was used for a while during the closing credits. * Bonanza * The Brak Show (2001–2003) * Brian Jacques' Redwall * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (theme by Nerf Herder, 1997–2003) * Cagney & Lacey * Card Sharks * Celebrity Deathmatch * Celebrity Poker Showdown * Charlie's Angels (by Jack Elliot) * Coach * The Colbert Report (theme by Cheap Trick) * Codename: Kids Next Door * Coronation Street * Cosby * The Cosby Show * Cowboy Bebop (theme by Yoko Kanno) * The Cramp Twins * Curb Your Enthusiasm * The Daily Show ("Dog On Fire" by They Might Be Giants) * The Dick Van Dyke Show (had unsung lyrics) * Dilbert (rewritten from "The Forbidden Zone" by Danny Elfman from the film of the same title) * Dallas * Days of our Lives (1965–present) * Dead Like Me * Desert Island Discs (1942–present) (By the Sleepy Lagoon by Eric Coates) * Desperate Housewives (2004–present) (theme by Danny Elfman) * Doctor Who (theme by Ron Grainer, 1963–1989, 1996, 2005–present) * Doogie Howser, M.D. (1989–1993) * Doug (1991-1994, 1996–1999) * Dragnet * Drawn Together * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Dynasty (1981–1989) * EastEnders (theme recorded by Anita Dobson as 'Anyone Can Fall in Love' but lyrics have never been used by TV series) (1985–present) * Emmerdale * ER (theme by James Newton Howard, 1994–present) * Even Stevens * Ever Decreasing Circles * Everybody Loves Raymond (1996–2005) * Family Feud * Father Ted (theme by The Divine Comedy, later had words added but never used on TV) * Fawlty Towers * Fear Factor * Felicity * Fillmore! * Flamingo Road * The Flintstones (But only for the first and second seasons) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Footballers' Wives * Futurama (1999–-2003) * Get Smart * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Guiding Light (1952–2009) * Happy Tree Friends * Hawaii Five-O (theme by Lalo Schifrin, 1968–1980) * Hill Street Blues (1981–1987) * Hogan's Heroes * Home Movies (written and composed by Brendon Small) * Homicide: Life on the Street * The Honeymooners ("You're My Greatest Love" written by Jackie Gleason) * House (theme is an excerpt from "Teardrop" by Massive Attack) * Home Improvement (Only sound heard is Tim Taylor's grunt) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965–1970) * I Love Lucy * Invader Zim (2001–2003) * Jeopardy! (1964–1975, 1984–present) * Jonny Quest * Just a Minute (1967–present) Frédéric Chopin's Waltz in D flat major, Op. 64, No. 1 (the "Minute Waltz") * Justice League (theme by Kristopher Carter) * Justice League Unlimited (theme by Kristopher Carter) * The Kids in the Hall ("Having an Average Weekend" by Shadowy Men on a Shadowy Planet) * King of the Hill (1997–present) * The King of Queens (1998–present) (Season 1 only) * Knight Rider * Knots Landing (1979–1993) * Lassie * Late Night with Conan O'Brien * Late Show with David Letterman * Law & Order (1990–present) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Law & Order: Trial By Jury * The League of Gentlemen (theme by Joby Talbot) * Live with Regis and Kelly * Lost ((2004-)) * MacGyver * Magnum, P.I. * Mama's Family * M* [[[w:c:S* [[w:c:H - "Suicide Is Painless", (1972-1983) * Match Game - "A Swingin' Safari" (1962-67) * Match of the Day * The Matrix (1999) The Matrix Reloaded (2003), The Matrix Revolutions (2003) * Medium (theme by Mychael Danna) * Melrose Place (1992–1999) * Miami Vice (theme by Jan Hammer) * Mission Hill (Instrumental version of "Italian Leather Sofa" by Cake) * Mission: Impossible (theme by Lalo Schifrin) * Monty Python's Flying Circus ("The Liberty Bell" composed by John Philip Sousa) * My Hero * The Munsters * Newhart * The New Statesman * Night Court (by Jack Elliot) * Nip/Tuck ("A Perfect Lie" by The Engine Room) * The O.C. ("California" by Phantom Planet) * The Odd Couple (by Neal Hefti) * The Office (US version) * The Old Grey Whistle Test ("Stone Fox Chase" by Area Code 615, 1971–1987) * Our Hero * Peter Gunn * Pink Panther * Police Woman * Press Your Luck * The Red Green Show * Quantum Leap * Quote... Unquote ("Duddly Dell", written and performed by Dudley Moore) * Robot Wars * R.O.D the TV * ReBoot (1994–2001) * Recess * Rockford Files * Royal Canadian Air Farce * Rugrats (1991–2004) * Ryan's Hope * Sanford and Son * Seinfeld (1990–1998) * Sex and the City * Sideways * Six Feet Under (composed by Thomas Newman) * The Simpsons (1989–present)[1 * Skins (TV series) * Saturday Night Live * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * St. Elsewhere * Stargate SG-1 (1997–2007) (lyrics exist but can only be heard on the director's commentary for the episode "Prodigy") * Stargate Atlantis (2004–present) * Star Trek: The Original Series (theme by Alexander Courage) (has lyrics, written by Gene Roddenberry, but never used on the show.) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (fanfare from "Star Trek: The Original Series" by Alexander Courage and theme from "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Star Trek: Voyager (theme by Jerry Goldsmith) * Suddenly Susan (theme by Ludwig van Beethoven; used 1996-1997)2 * Superman: The Animated Series (theme by Shirley Walker) * Survivor * Taxi * Teamo Supremo * Third Watch (theme by Crystal Method) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (1984–2003 theme by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. 2004–present theme by Ed Welch.) * Thunderbirds (excluding Japanese version) * The Tick (both live-action and animated) * TNA iMPACT! (theme by Dale Oliver) * Top Gear (1977 TV series) and Top Gear (current format) ("Jessica" by the Allman Brothers Band, 1977–present) * Torchwood * Trigun * Twin Peaks (theme by Angelo Badalamenti) * Two-A-Days ("The War" by Angels & Airwaves) * Tyler Perry's House of Payne * Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns * Unsolved Mysteries * The Venture Bros. * Wallace and Gromit * WCW Monday Nitro ("Adrenaline V.1" by Purity) * The West Wing (1999-2006) * What's Happening!! * Wild Palms * Will & Grace * Wings * The X-Files (theme by Mark Snow) * Xiaolin Showdown * Yes Minister/Yes, Prime Minister (theme by Ronnie Hazlehurst) * The Young and the Restless - "Nadia's Theme", (1973–present) Theme songs without lyrics Category:Theme music